El legado del mal
by aK4ri
Summary: 6º Curso de Harry en Hogwarts. ¿Está realmente muerto Sirius? Nuevos personajes, los amigos de siempre... Harry encamina su carrera hacia Auror; traiciones y pruebas que demostrarán el coraje y la valentía de cada uno de los personajes.


CAPÍTULO 1: Reencuentro  
  
Su recuerdo todavía permanecía en él, con un vacío tras si muy largo.. muy hondo...  
  
Muchos días su mente todavía no creía lo ocurrido en el ministerio de magia, semanas antes. Recordaba perfectamente los sucesos, y el cómo todo había pasado, como en una película...  
  
~~·· FLASH BACK ··~~  
  
Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.  
  
-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!-le gritó Sirius  
  
El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.  
  
Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.  
  
Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima.  
  
Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.  
  
Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio.  
  
~~·· FIN FLASH BACK ··~~  
  
...pero no fue una película.  
  
Eso era exactamente lo que había pasado no mucho tiempo atrás. Había perdido a su padrino, pero más que nada, había perdido a un amigo, y la herida... todavía estaba abierta, escociéndole en los momentos de soledad y amargura.  
  
Era tan confuso el pensar... pensar que quizá, si él, Harry, no hubiera intentado actuar como un héroe, no se hubiera dejado engañar por lord Voldemort y caer en su trampa...  
  
Cegado por sus sentimientos, dolido por si algo malo le estaba pasando a su padrino, preocupado por el peligro que esto presentaba.  
  
Si él hubiera tenido un poco de sentido común... quizá ahora Sirius estuviera todavía vivo.  
  
"No podemos atribuirnos la responsabilidad absoluta de todo..." recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, poco después de la muerte de Sirius.  
  
No podía... pero... le resultaba tan complicado...  
  
Harry pasó una mano por sus ojos, secando sus lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que día tras día brotaban de lo más profundo de su interior...  
  
"¡Que sufras así demuestra que todavía eres un hombre, Harry! Ese dolor significa que eres un ser humano."  
  
A menudo recordaba esas palabras, las que le impulsaban a seguir adelante, si su padrino había muerto intentando salvarle, él, no iba a quedarse recogido llorando por su pérdida. Era muy tarde y debía acostarse ya, o de lo contrario sentía como el día siguiente su cuerpo entero se habría pegado totalmente a las sábanas y no podría moverse de allí.  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana, yendo a parar directamente a su cara.  
  
Harry se removió dentro de la cama. Apenas había dormido y en ese poco tiempo tuvo otra de sus frecuentes pesadillas.  
  
Resignado, abrió los ojos y buscó sus gafas. Cuando se las puso pudo ver con claridad. El chico se vistió con rapidez y miró por la ventana de su dormitorio.  
  
El sol resplandecía con timidez y algo de orgullo sobre lo que se presentaba con expectativas de ser un buen día.  
  
Bajó a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días-murmuró él al llegar a la cocina de los Dursleys.  
  
-Buenos... -contestó tía Petunia un poco forzada.  
  
Tío Vernon contestó con un rugido, era evidente que todavía recordaba lo ocurrido en el andén 9 3/4, a finales de curso, cuando fue a recogerle.  
  
Dudley ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba boquiabierto mirando la televisión. Harry echó una fugaz y rápida ojeada al programa que estaba mirando su primo y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver que era.  
  
Un programa de record en el cual en ese preciso instante una señora de mediana edad vestida con atuendos no propios del carácter que estaba mostrando y un chico de 14 años bastante obeso y con aire estúpido contestaban a las preguntas del presentador:  
  
-Pues sí, mi querido hijo llegó a comerse 52 tortitas en 15 minutos.  
  
-¡52 tortitas!-exclamó el presentador, sorprendido. -¿Y cuanto está pesando ahora mismo?-preguntó interesado  
  
La madre dudó un momento.  
  
-Ayer por la noche después de la cena...-murmuró pensativa-se pesó y creo que oscilaba sobre unos 210...-comentó sin darle importancia  
  
-¡210 kilos! ¿Han oído eso, señores espectadores? ¡210 kilos, dios mío! ¡Y con 14 años! ¡210 kilos!-repetía el presentador exaltado  
  
Dudley estaba embobado, pero al oír lo de los 210 kilos cambió su cara por una de asombro, y seguidamente, por una de envidia.  
  
-¡¡Yo ya cumplí los 16 y mi peso no llega tan siquiera a los 140!!-se quejó entre ofendido y extrañado  
  
Su madre le miró preocupada, intentando sonreír de forma bondadosa.  
  
-Bah, seguro que mienten acerca del peso-dijo tío Vernon para quitarle peso al asunto -Si ese chico pesara lo que afirman, al irse a pesar la báscula se hubiera roto.  
  
Dudley le miró con envidia al oír lo de la báscula. Tío Vernon comentó la subida de precios de los materiales que necesitaba su empresa para poder producir la demanda de taladros que el mercado, según él, pedía a gritos.  
  
-¿Quieres algo Harry?-preguntó tía Petunia intentando formar una sonrisa, sin embargo esta era tan forzada que más que una sonrisa lo más parecido a ella era una mueca perversa  
  
-Oh, no gracias...-contestó Harry cansado de ese trato.  
  
A veces no podía evitar pensar que prefería la indiferencia con la que los Dursleys le trataban los veranos pasados que ese trato forzado y obligado...  
  
Dudley seguía protestando por los 210 kilos del niño de la tele, mientras su padre, como siempre, leía el periódico murmurando en bajo las noticias.  
  
Harry exhaló un suspiro y yendo hacia la entrada de la casa, dijo en voz alta:  
  
-Voy a darme un paseo por el parque...  
  
Tío Vernon levantó la mirada del periódico, miró al chico y volvió a leer el periódico.  
  
-No crees un tanto pelig...-comenzó tía Petunia preocupada  
  
Harry la miró asombrado, ¿estaba realmente preocupada por él?  
  
-No me pasará nada...-aseguró Harry antes de cerrar la puerta  
  
Ding, dong  
  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive. Harry se levantó del sillón de la sala de estar hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Tardó en darse cuenta de las perspectivas, al ver la persona que tenía delante suyo. Después, al reconocer quién era, sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¿El señor Potter?-preguntó chistosamente.  
  
-¡¡TONKS!!- Harry la abrazó con fuerza. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.  
  
-¡Eh, no Harry!-dijo Tonks con dulzura.-No llores, Harry... ¿Qué tal has estado?  
  
Harry sonrió y se secó su lágrima.   
  
-Pasa Nymph...Tonks-rectificó Harry al ver el gesto de la mujer. Tonks sonrió  
  
-¿Crees que tus tíos...?-comenzó Tonks  
  
-Uh, no, no creo que tengan ningún inconveniente en que pases-inquirió Harry al adivinar su pregunta. Observó a Tonks, ese día llevaba el pelo de un tono castaño-rojizo precioso, e iba vestida como iría un muggle de clase media: llevaba una falda de color negra por debajo de las rodillas, y un abrigo del mismo tono que su pelo, con pequeñas plumas por el doble del cuello y el final de las mangas.  
  
Tonks sonrió y pasó atendiendo a las indicaciones del chico. La llevó a la salita, donde estaban los tres Dursleys. Tío Vernon quitó la mirada del televisor al ver regresar a Harry, pero todavía se sorprendió más al ver que venía acompañada de alguien y miró a su esposa, la que no había despegado la mirada de la puerta de la salita desde que Harry fue a abrir la puerta y ahora miraba también con asombro a la mujer que venía con él.  
  
Dudley, sin embargo, miraba con deseo una receta que salía por la televisión muggle, con la cual Tonks quedó muy extrañada, seguramente al ver que ese cacharro funcionaba.  
  
-Buenas noches-saludó Tonks a los tres Dursleys  
  
Tía Petunia le contestó un poco recelosa, sin saber todavía quien era.  
  
-Buenas noches.-contestó ella.  
  
Tonks sonrió.  
  
-Ehmm... creo que primero debería presentarme. Soy Nymphadora Tonks, miembro de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Tía Petunia abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No hubiera creído que alguien de "su clase" fuera vestida tan normal...  
  
-Bien... -Tonks se quitó el abrigo dejando ver un jersey de lana rojo, que combinaba a la perfección con la falda que llevaba, aunque a Harry le dio la impresión que Tonks odiaba esa ropa, y estaba en lo cierto. -Se preguntarán por qué he venido aquí  
  
Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia no pronunciaban palabra, solo asentían con la cabeza, indicando "sí" o "no"  
  
-Esto... iré sin rodeos. Tengo que llevarme a Harry.-dijo Tonks  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Significaba eso que sus días de prisión con los Dursleys iban a terminar tan pronto? Ni siquiera había terminado Julio...  
  
-¿Y por qué, si puedo preguntarlo?-Preguntó Tío Vernon. Estaba claro que aborrecía al chico pero no quería dejarlo marchar si con esa excusa iba a tener un mínimo de felicidad.  
  
Tonks frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Son ordenes de Dumbledore... -comenzó. Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada más pues Tía Petunia interrumpió.  
  
-Claro, claro que irá con usted. Harry sube a la habitación y prepara tu maleta mientras yo hablo con esta señora...   
  
Vernon quedó tan impresionado con la respuesta de su mujer que volvió a mirar las noticias de la televisión, fingiendo no estar ofendido.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras desbordante de alegría. ¡Iba a irse! ¡Se iba! Pero... ¿Dónde? Tonks solo había mencionado que debía irse... ¡¡Qué más da!! Se dijo a si mismo. Lo importante es que se iba de allí. Aunque siempre recordara las palabras de Dumbledore, "mientras puedas llamar hogar al sitio donde resida la sangre de tu madre, Voldemort no podrá atacarte" no podía evitar sentir un poco de felicidad después de tantos y tantos días allí, solo, sin nadie con quien compartir la desgracia de que Sirius se hubiera ido... para siempre.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación rápidamente, no quería perder más tiempo. Cogió las cosas más importantes que estaban en su poder, y las introdujo en el baúl.   
  
Harry miró dos, tres veces la habitación de punta a punta, explorando todos los rincones antes de olvidarse nada.   
  
-¡Las pociones!- susurró, y miró en su armario. Allí tenía guardados los pergaminos y los deberes del verano que ya casi había terminado. Cuando ya estuvo seguro del todo de no haberse dejado nada, cogió la jaula vacía de Hedwig (ésta había marchado 2 días antes de caza y todavía no había vuelto) y bajó las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo.  
  
-¿Ya estás, Harry?-preguntó Tonks asomando su cabeza hacia el vestíbulo.  
  
-¡Sí!-chilló con alegría.  
  
Tonks sonrió.  
  
-¡Pues vamos!- Tonks parecía muy contenta, no había tenido ningún inconveniente en convencer a los Tíos de Harry, más cuando ya al principio de todo Petunia había aclarado que no era para ella ninguna molestia...  
  
-¡Hasta el verano que viene!-alcanzó a chillar Harry cuando la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive se cerró. -¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó girando su cabeza hacia Tonks, que sonreía con satisfacción.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Había olvidado...! ¡Levanta tu varita!-murmuró Tonks con rapidez, parecía apurada.  
  
Harry buscó en el bolsillo su varita y la alzó en el aire. Oyó un ruido de frenazos estrepitoso.  
  
-¿El autobús noctámbulo?-preguntó Harry decepcionado.  
  
-¡Vamos Harry monta!-dijo Tonks mirando a ambos lados.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry Potter!-chilló un joven al conductor. -¡Oh, Harry, no sabes como siento haberte llamado loco el año pasado!-se disculpó Stan  
  
-No importa...-susurró Harry un poco ofendido de que estuviera llamando tanto la atención.  
  
-Dos galeones y 5 knuts- dijo Tonks. Stan y Ernie la miraron asombrados al ver que pagaba tanto. -Que nadie nos moleste, por favor.  
  
-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi lady... -Stan parpadeó exageradamente al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia a Tonks.  
  
Harry y Tonks subieron al piso superior. El chico notó como a medida que avanzaban la gente lo miraba y lo señalaba con el dedo, susurrando por lo bajo "¡Mira! ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡El que nunca nos mintió!"   
  
-Ven Harry...-murmuró Tonks al observar una pequeña puerta.  
  
-Pero Tonks...¿A dónde lleva esa puerta?-preguntó Harry extrañado  
  
Tonks sonrió débilmente -Pasa y lo verás.  
  
Harry obedeció aunque no muy seguro y entró dentro de...¡Eso era una sala!   
  
-¡Tonks! ¡Tonks! ¡Esto es una sala!-chilló Harry  
  
Tonks sonrió abiertamente -Ya lo sabía Harry, es una sala especial. Siéntate...¿Qué tal has estado lo que llevas de verano? Todavía no me respondiste.  
  
Harry enrojeció, era cierto.  
  
-Pues...digamos que no muy bien.  
  
Tonks le miró preocupada. -¿Es por Sirius, verdad? -Harry no contestó, pero bajó la cabeza. -Oh, Harry, estamos tan preocupados... No puedes echarte la culpa de ello. Nadie tiene la culpa de la muerte de Sirius...  
  
-Lo sé...-suspiró Harry. -Pero no puedo evitarlo...  
  
Tonks miró a Harry con ternura. -Eres un chico muy valiente...¿Qué digo? ¿Un chico? ¡Eres todo un hombre!  
  
Harry sonrió sonrojándose. La verdad era que había madurado mucho desde la muerte de su padrino. Había madurado mucho desde que Dumbledore por fin decidió contarle por qué Voldemort mató a sus padres...y todas las confesiones. Había madurado desde que vio a los padres de Neville, destrozados por culpa de Bellatrix... ¡Esa maldita! Siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Cuando pensaba en ella, en Bellatrix... una rabia crecía en su interior. Superior a si mismo. Y debía controlarla.   
  
Tantas vidas habían marchado o habían sido destrozadas por ellos... por los mortífagos... Todavía no comprendía como eran tan poco coherentes y se unían a Voldemort...todavía no lo comprendía.  
  
-Se lo que estás pensando -dijo Tonks antes de pegarle un bocado al bocadillo que acababa de aparecer en su bandeja - Eres como James, idéntico...pero en estos momentos te falta su alegría.  
  
Harry miró a Tonks, que comía. ¿Cómo quería pretender que estuviera alegre y feliz cuando la pérdida de Sirius todavía era reciente?  
  
Tonks pegó otro bocado a su bocadillo -¿Crees que a Sirius le gustaría verte así?  
  
Harry sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Era cierto...dudaba que Sirius quisiera verle así...  
  
-Tonks...-susurró Harry -Tonks...¿Qué hay detrás del velo? -preguntó Harry. Ella se atragantó, dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza y contestó:  
  
-¿La verdad?-Harry asintió -Ningún mago o bruja sabe que hay detrás de ese velo.  
  
Harry se decepcionó -¡Pero yo creía...tú, al atragantarte...! ¿No sabes que hay detrás del velo?-preguntó frustrado.  
  
-No, no sé.-contestó Tonks con la mayor calma posible. -Harry, no debo mentirte y pues, no se nada de lo que hay. Lo único que tenemos son hipótesis, nadie que haya atravesado ese velo ha vuelto...-dejó su bocadillo en la bandeja.- En el tiempo que lleva en el Ministerio de Magia (unos 20 u 30 años) solo lo han atravesado 6 personas, en las cuales se incluye Sirius.-Dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza mientras Harry la miraba invitándola a que siguiera.- Y pues, no puedo decirte que hay tras él, porque, como comprenderás, no tengo ni la más remota idea...-Harry bajó la cabeza decepcionado- Debes entenderme Harry.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó después de un incómodo silencio.  
  
Tonks formó una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-A Hogwarts...  
  
Harry dio un brinco de su asiento. -¿Vamos a Hogwarts?-preguntó sorprendido  
  
-Si...  
  
Harry la miró extrañado  
  
-¿Por qué voy a Hogwarts a mitades de Julio?-preguntó  
  
-Oclumancia-contestó Tonks mirando que postres habían a su disposición  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry exaltado.  
  
-Dumbledore quiere que practiques Oclumancia, ya. -Tonks sonrió.- Ten enseñará él mismo  
  
-Pero...pero el curso pasado él dijo...-comenzó Harry  
  
-Lo sé-suspiró Tonks-pero por lo visto ahora piensa lo contrario. ¿No vas a comer, Harry?  
  
Harry dio un respingo. -Si...debo comer.  
  
Tonks le miró con adoración  
  
-No estarás solo..-se le escapó  
  
Harry la escuchó y sonrió -¿Qué? Tonks, ¿Quién va a venir?  
  
Tonks se mordió el labio inferior y su pelo cambió a color negro.  
  
-Eh, Harry no puedo decírtelo se me escapó...-Pero al ver la cara de súplica de Harry suspiró y dijo- Ron y Hermione...  
  
-¿Si?-preguntó sonriendo  
  
-...y Ginny también-concluyó revoloteando los ojos.  
  
Harry miró por la ventana notando como sus días de soledad habían terminado. Pero Sirius...Sirius no volvería...Sirius se había ido...pero...¿Para siempre? Esa duda atormentaba su corazón.  
  
Detrás del velo... Suspiró.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Sirius? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar a él? ¿Por qué todos morían por su culpa? Sus padres, Cedric...Sirius...  
  
De nuevo otra lágrima salió de sus ojos. No lo soportaba más. Quería irse, ser otro. Comenzar de nuevo a vivir su vida, comenzar de cero... Olvidarse de todo lo vivido. Que Voldemort nunca hubiera existido... ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir? Vivir es soñar... Despertar es morir...y él permanecía despierto...  
  
Alguien dijo una vez "Tu destino no está escrito, lo escribes" Pero...¿Cómo escribir tu destino? ¿Cómo escribir tu destino cuando las perspectivas de futuro son la muerte y la desesperanza?   
  
Eso era lo que más odiaba. Esas preguntas que se hacía a si mismo. Lo peor de todo, es que no tenía respuesta...y todavía le martirizaban más...  
  
-¿Harry?-preguntó Tonks con precaución.  
  
El chico se giró, sin ocultar que había estado llorando.  
  
-¿Por qué, Tonks? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Sirius? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?-otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.  
  
Tonks lo abrazó, y dejó que Harry llorara en sus hombros.  
  
-Es mi culpa...mi culpa...  
  
-Harry no digas eso...-le susurró.  
  
El chico se separó de ella algo sonrojado.  
  
-Lo siento..-murmuró.- Soy un Imbécil, todo lo que ha pasado ya pasó...y no se puede cambiar...  
  
Tonks sonrió afablemente.  
  
-Harry, intenta ser feliz. Intenta vivir tu vida...si no, estarás muerto. Eso es lo que quiere Voldemort, que te hundas, que no quieras vivir...salir a flote. Que no te importe lo que te vaya a pasar... Harry no puedes permitir que Voldemort salga con la suya. Sirius murió luchando...y no le gustaría verte así. Llorando por él.  
  
Harry sollozó y secó su última lágrima.  
  
-Tienes razón. Tengo que ser fuerte...resistir...  
  
Tonks le abrazó de nuevo, y sonrió al separarse.  
  
Stan entró por la puerta y anunció que solo quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a Hogwarts. Eso pareció animar a Harry, que miraba por la ventana. Como siempre, casas, lagos, buzones...lechuzas... ¿lechuzas? ¡Ya habían llegado a Hogwarts!  
  
-Vamos Harry.-Tonks se levantó del asiento y tropezó con la mesa, al tiempo que maldecía al objeto.  
  
Harry rió y siguió a Tonks.  
  
-¡Adiós Harry! ¡Adiós señora!-chilló Stan antes de que se cerrara la puerta.  
  
-Los terrenos de Hogwarts...-murmuró Tonks con añoranza. -Cuantos años hacía que no los pisaba... ¡Uy! ¡El calamar gigante! ¡Todavía está aquí este bicho!   
  
El calamar sacó un puño amenazante a Tonks, al parecer todavía se acordaba de ella.  
  
-¡Vamos, vamos!-empujó Harry a Tonks, que miraba asombrada todos los rincones, recordando sus tiempos de estudiante.  
  
-¡Oh, si, es verdad!-susurró sonrojada. -Entremos  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Tonks!-chilló una voz de chica.  
  
Los aludidos levantaron la vista hacia el final de las escaleras. Hermione las bajaba corriendo, seguida de Ginny. Ron permanecía arriba con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Harry sonrió  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! Aaaagghh me ahogáis! -protestó el chico cuando ambas se le tiraron encima.  
  
-¿Qué tal estás, Harry?-preguntó Ginny con dulzura  
  
-¿Te han molestado mucho tus tíos?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-¡Dejad a Harry! ¡Lo vais a marear!-Ron ya había bajado las escaleras,  
  
-¡Ron!-chilló Harry abrazándole.  
  
-¿Qué tal has estado?-preguntó el pelirrojo  
  
-No muy bien...-contestó con sinceridad.  
  
Las chicas bajaron la cabeza.  
  
-¡Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo!-sonrió.- ¿Has pensado, Ron? ¡Tenemos un campo de Quidditch para nosotros solos!  
  
Ron abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
-¡¡Cierto!!  
  
Harry y Ron se pusieron a dar vueltas como si estuvieran bailando una canción celta.  
  
Ginny se unió, y Hermione los miraba de mala cara. Tonks había desaparecido, la chica supuso que había ido a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Y vosotras, que tal habéis estado?-preguntó Harry jadeante.  
  
-Oh, bien-contestó Hermione sonriendo-Lleguemos ayer...  
  
Harry la observó. Estaba más alta, morena y con el pelo menos enredado que de costumbre. Lucía magnífica. Miró a Ginny, también había crecido bastante y su aspecto ya no era el de una niña, sino al contrario... Hermione volvió a hablar.  
  
-Estuve en Italia...¡Todo eso es maravilloso!  
  
-Eso explica tu bronceado.-dijo Harry sonriendo.- ¿Muchas horas de Playa en el mediterráneo?  
  
Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó.  
  
-No...me lo pasé visitando catedrales mágicas...y algunos museos muggles...  
  
-...y de tiendas...-terminó Ginny paseando como una modelo.   
  
Harry se fijó en su ropa: Ginny vestía una camiseta de tirantes atada al cuello con escote, que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su espalda de diferentes tonalidades verdes y una falda blanca asimétrica.  
  
-Estás muy guapa Ginny-comentó Harry.  
  
La cara de la pelirroja adoptó el mismo tono que el de su pelo.  
  
-Estooo... tengo que...¡¡Repasar los deberes!! Si, eso, creo que me los dejé en la chimenea...-dijo Ginny trabándose.  
  
Harry y Ron rieron. Hermione suspiró.  
  
-Tu también estás muy guapa, Hermione-halagó Ron a la chica que ya comenzaba a poner morritos.   
  
-Gracias-murmuró algo sonrojada.  
  
-¿Subimos a la sala común?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No es mala idea...-respondió Ron bostezando.- Hoy ha sido un día muy completo...Hermione me hizo terminar todos los deberes de pociones.  
  
Harry se quedó paralizado.  
  
-¿TODOS?  
  
Ron asintió, y Hermione comenzó a caminar.  
  
-Pobre...-susurró.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
N/a: Holaaa!! ^^ Es la primera vez que publico un ff mío aquí en fanfiction.net, y me hacía mucha ilusión n.n' Yo soy del foro oficial de HP, y de vez en cuando entraba por aquí a leer algunos ff's, hasta que se me ocurrió registrarme y entonces pensé seriamente si publicar alguno de los ff's que había hecho. Pues bien, aquí estoy. Espero que les guste mi ff ^^  
  
Att · Nora 


End file.
